


【LOGH】碎片

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 2019年七二六纪念文2019年10月4日完结这是一篇写给少年莱因哈特和少女安妮罗洁的文。原作向|CP请找田中（讲真，十岁的男孩和十五岁的女孩的生活故事要这个警示吗？）|有私设
Comments: 3





	【LOGH】碎片

————————————————  
桌上的晚餐热了又热。  
放置于餐桌正中央的蜡烛快要燃尽了。枯坐的孩子们相互对视一眼，最终，年长一些的女孩轻轻地叹了口气。她站了起来。准备把桌上的食物收进冰箱。打开冰箱门才想起来，家里已经断电两天了。  
她黯然地望着空空如也的冰箱，一言不发地走到水池旁，接了一锅子清水，在炉灶上烧热。  
还好，还有水和天然气。女孩从脚边那个写着“厨房”的纸箱里翻出一个茶罐，用力地晃了晃，掉下些茶末来。她把掉在盘子里的茶末拨拢，用汤匙扫进茶壶里。  
“莱因哈特，要喝茶吗？”安妮罗洁问道。少女借着窗外的月光和灶台上的微弱烛光斟茶，虽然如此窘迫，她却没有丝毫的不安。  
只要和弟弟在一起，就没有什么可担心的。断电也好，断粮也罢。哪怕屋顶被狂风掀翻，只要姐弟俩始终在一起，就没有熬不过去的夜晚。安妮罗洁这样想着。  
“当然。”莱因哈特本想说“姐姐你把茶倒好了，才想起来问我要不要喝”，话说出口，却只剩下了一个词。他和她如今都没有心情开这样的玩笑。  
少年白皙的脸上，显露出一种与年岁不符的忧虑。  
“付了新房子的费用之后还剩多少钱？”莱因哈特询问着。  
“把欠下的债还清之后，还有一万多马克。”安妮罗洁苦笑着回答。她没有告诉弟弟，其实卖房所得的钱大有结余，远不止这一两万马克。然而，剩下的钱父亲都拿去做他那看不到收益的生意去了。这一万多的马克，是她趁着父亲酒后清醒的短暂时光，以她和莱因哈特日后也需要生活开销，好说歹说从父亲那儿抠来的。  
“要不，还是把他的银行卡悄悄收了吧？”莱因哈特出着馊主意。父亲拿着买房子的钱能做什么？喝酒。喝酒。还是喝酒。喝得烂醉之后，在酒馆里做散财童子，仿佛自己还是个多金的贵族——可他能去的酒馆，已经从昔日的贵族酒吧，变成了如今的平民酒肆。早就不是什么高贵的帝国骑士缪杰尔了。  
安妮罗洁摇头却不说话。父亲有印鉴和身份证明，即便是丢失了银行卡，再去补办又不是什么难事。残酷的生活让两个孩子分外现实。  
“已经和爸爸说好了。每年给我们三千马克作为家庭开销。”安妮罗洁说道：“我说话，他有时候还是听的。所以，你不要担心。”事实上，少女并不知道究竟是自己说话管用，还是她这张酷似母亲的脸派上了用场。  
“哼。”莱因哈特冷冷地哼了一声。他对父亲保证的每年三千元家计费表示怀疑。去年他说只要把空余房间出租便能还上债务，到了今年，别说出租空屋了，连房子都没保住。这已经不是他们第一次卖房还债了。莱因哈特依稀记得，五岁时自己住在一座有花园的大屋子里，他甚至记得家里有个梳着发髻的帮佣。到了八岁，女佣没了，花园也没了。他们搬进了如今居住的这栋三层小楼。现在，连这幢房子也要失去了。日后要搬去哪儿，他们并不知道。  
“听说新的房子在南大区的海边。”安妮罗洁试图让莱因哈特开心些，“以后可以经常去海边野餐。”  
“那……姐姐要做巴旦杏蛋糕哦。”莱因哈特的注意力果然被“野餐”转移了。  
“一定。”  
“莱因哈特。”  
“嗯？”  
“偶尔的，也要好好地叫一声‘爸爸’才是。”安妮罗洁眉头轻蹙。她已经不记得莱因哈特是从什么时候开始不再唤一声“父亲”，或许对弟弟来说，眼前的这个父亲，不过是个会喘气的木头罢了。但是，父子关系毕竟还是父子关系。安妮罗洁始终希望莱因哈特能够体谅父亲。爸爸并不是从一开始就是现在这个样子的，他只是……  
他只是无法一个人承担生活的重担罢了。安妮罗洁这样想着，眼神里充满了怜悯。  
莱因哈特注视着姐姐的表情，他缄默地喝着茶，拒绝回应这个话题。刚刚度过十岁生日的少年何尝不知道姐姐的想法，他何尝不知道眼前这个父亲不过是把头藏在沙土里逃避责任的鸵鸟。可是，莱因哈特没有宽恕塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔的理由。  
他和姐姐不一样。在姐姐的记忆里，慈爱的父亲是确实存在过的。母亲活着的时候，即便家族生意一日不如一日，但塞巴斯蒂安仍然在努力地工作，他会在周末带妻女去剧院看儿童木偶剧，他会每天早晨开着车送女儿上学，他会在回家的路上给妻子带一束鲜花，他会期待着第二个孩子的降生，并且在无数次翻书后为这个金发的男孩取名为莱因哈特。可是——  
这一切，莱因哈特都没有经历过。  
或许在他的婴儿时期，塞巴斯蒂安也曾经是个唱摇篮曲的好父亲。但是，妻子克拉林贝尔的意外身亡给了塞巴斯蒂安放弃自我的借口。  
有些事情一旦撕开了口子，便再也愈合不了。塞巴斯蒂安的精神便是如此。一次次地在酒精中麻痹自己，一次次地在醉梦中回忆妻子的笑靥。一次，两次，三次……无穷次。他一步步地迈入深渊而不自知，他忘记了，自己的身后还有两个尚未成年的孩子。  
于是，自莱因哈特有记忆以来，他从未见过父亲像一个“正常的父亲”。渐渐的，渐渐的，父亲便不再是父亲，儿子也自然不再是儿子。  
这个房间里，只有两个陌生的男人。一个中年颓丧，一个年少却锐利。将这两个男人勉强维系在一起的，是一个名叫安妮罗洁的少女。那是一种纤细易碎的联系，充满了不安定。安妮罗洁凭借着高超的生活技巧与过人的情商将这两个姓缪杰尔的男人拴在一起，如同一个人拽着两只风筝，她努力地将两条风筝线绑在一起——然而风筝总会往各自的方向飞去。她不知道该去追赶哪一边，她只能站在原地。  
窗外下起了雨。  
“爸爸大概没带伞。”安妮罗洁关好窗子，回头对莱因哈特这样道：“我去公交车站等他。你先去睡吧，虽然是放假，但也不要太晚睡。”  
“我和你一起去。”莱因哈特是行动派，他说着，已经走到玄关边。鞋架已经空了，他从纸箱里找到自己的雨鞋，麻利地套好。安妮罗洁望着他的动作，无可奈何地默许了莱因哈特的同行。少女解开捆扎着雨伞的绳子，抽出一支大黑伞。莱因哈特拿着安妮罗洁的红雨伞，跟着姐姐，一前一后地出了门。  
少年穿着雨鞋踩着水坑。看上去并不是特别情愿去车站接父亲。他之所以出门，不过是担心姐姐一个人在这黑黢黢的夜里遇到危险罢了。那个男人如何，他并不十分在意。事实上按照他的想法，那个男人最好还是喝到天明自己酒醒了再回来，免得半夜扰人清梦。  
莱因哈特的冷漠，来自于无数次的夜半踹门和醉汉疯语。在这种环境里生活得久了，自然也就麻木了。然而姐姐放不下那个父亲。安妮罗洁会为父亲做醒酒汤，清洗沾满呕吐物的衣服，即便无法将父亲拖到二楼的房间里，她也会努力将父亲拽到沙发上，为他盖上被子。这样的夜晚重复出现了无数次。安妮罗洁始终毫无怨言地照顾着父亲。  
莱因哈特无法阻止姐姐，他只能尽己所能，减轻姐姐的负担。  
安妮罗洁撑着雨伞，望着弟弟的背影，她开口道：“我记得小时候曾经看过一个动画片，姐姐和妹妹带着雨伞去车站接父亲。”  
莱因哈特停下脚步，回过头。  
“他们等啊等啊，就是等不到父亲回来。后来，来了一只龙猫。他叫来了猫巴士……”安妮罗洁缓缓地说着，仿佛陷入了什么幸福的回忆。这是什么时候看过的动画片呢？她已经不记得了。只是莫名的有种幸福的感觉。就像被妈妈搂在怀里。  
“……”莱因哈特对龙猫和猫巴士都没有兴趣。他敷衍地应着，目光却警惕地在四周逡巡。这条路的路灯间隔太远了，前几天听说有下学的高中女生遇到了变态，为了姐姐的安全，他要时时刻刻地戒备着。一旦发现色狼，立刻用雨伞戳爆那家伙的【】【】。

雨越下越大，莱因哈特不得不撑开了姐姐的红伞。姐弟二人在雨雾弥漫的深夜行走，最终停在了公交车候车亭那窄小的檐下。车站里的灯昏黄，广告灯箱偶尔地发出“滋滋”声响，雾气萦绕四周，树影和路沿都看得不那么真切，距离车站较近的几个路灯都已经坏了，于是，唯一有着些许亮光的车站变成了一座光之孤岛，金发的女孩和金发的男孩站在那儿，他们眼神迷茫地望着隐藏在雾气之后的看不见终点的道路，白皙的皮肤和沾染着水雾的发丝在灯光下宛若碎裂的水晶般闪闪发亮。雨丝在他们的睫毛上暗自起舞，群星的光亮倒映在冰蓝色的眸中——一瞬间仿若时光冻结。  
雨后天气骤然转凉，寒冷顺着毛孔渗入体内，黑夜的寂静仿佛将人浸泡在名为绝望的冰水之中。时光随着这寒意悄然流逝，安妮罗洁搓着自己的胳膊，试图为自己挽留一丝暖意。显而易见的，她失败了。  
她下意识地搂住了弟弟。  
“冷吗？”安妮罗洁问着莱因哈特。  
少年摇了摇头，他抿紧了唇。  
“姐姐，回去吧。”目送着末班车的尾灯消失在路的尽头，莱因哈特轻声道。他并不懂得如何劝慰姐姐，任何宽慰的话语在残酷的现实面前都显得特别的荒谬可笑。这徒劳的等待不过是他人生中对塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔的又一次失望。  
失望多了，也就变成了麻木。  
最终，莱因哈特和安妮罗洁还是没能等回他们仅剩的家人。姐弟俩沉默着迈着沉重的步伐回到那个即将失去的家中。他们互相扶持着在漫漫长夜中长大，也将继续在暗无天日的世界中倚靠着彼此成长。  
凌晨六点半，缪杰尔家的姐弟接到了警局打来的电话。  
“真该感谢电话套餐是包月的。”他们竟然还能接到电话。莱因哈特一边系着外套的扣子，一边毫无感情地嘲讽着捉襟见肘的生活。  
“莱因哈特，我去就可以……”  
“姐姐，我们都不可能把他背回来。所以要去警局遭受羞辱的话，还是两个人一起去比较好。毕竟我也是个缪杰尔。”莱因哈特打断了安妮罗洁的话，语气有些冷漠尖锐，这不是平时同姐姐说话的语气。但他实在无法克制自己的脾气。莱因哈特不是被姐姐过度保护的无知儿童，他十分清楚，有时候去警局认领某个不知名醉汉，安妮罗洁可能会接受的来自某些警务人员的羞辱乃至调戏——因为每一次姐姐去警局认领那个男人时，他都会悄悄跟在后面。  
帝国的腐烂是从根上开始的。即便是基层警察，都会看人下菜。莱因哈特从很小的时候开始便知道这个道理。  
“哟，缪杰尔家的小妞和小鬼，又来认领爸爸啦？”抬头看见推门而入的金发少女，值班的警察拙劣地开着玩笑。这缪杰尔一家早就是警局的常客了。毕竟他们隔三岔五就能在马路上捡到醉得不省人事的塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔。上一次捡到冯·缪杰尔时这家伙还因为轻度酒精中毒被送进了医院。真不知道这两个孩子是怎么活下来的。  
这个五十岁的老警察算是这个警局里对缪杰尔姐弟相对和善的人之一，看到值班的是他，莱因哈特似乎松了口气。  
只要不是那个黄头发的油腻男人就行。莱因哈特心想。那个黄头发的油腻中年警察在半夜唤来安妮罗洁后以办理手续的名义持续不断地对安妮罗洁进行纠缠，他甚至还摸了安妮罗洁的屁股。如果不是眼前这个老警察在目睹情况后朝那个王八蛋的裤子上“无意地”泼了一杯热开水，真不知道还会发生什么事。  
“给您添麻烦了。”安妮罗洁低着头，向老警察表示感谢。长长的睫毛黯然下垂，这种重复出现的令人感到羞耻的场景，她不能说自己已经习以为常，但现实使她只能逆来顺受。  
“麻烦倒是不麻烦。反正都习惯了。”老警察敲了敲桌上的电子记事板，示意安妮罗洁按老规矩签字确认。  
“今天还是老地方？”莱因哈特问了一句。  
“比平时多走了半公里。有进步。”老警察这样道，说着他抬头认真地打量着莱因哈特，“话说回来，你跟来做什么？以你的小身板，再过十年来领他比较有用吧？”你又没法把那家伙弄回去。  
“毕竟不知道今天晚上是谁值班。姐姐一个人来我不放心。”莱因哈特举起了手上的东西，展示给老警察看，“为了以防万一，我带了一壶热水。”金发少年就像一株浑身长满了刺的植物，着实令人无法靠近。  
“那还真是辛苦你了。”老警察显然明白了孩子的意思。他微微叹息一声，继续道：“这样吧，下次你父亲再醉倒在路边，不是我打电话通知你们来警局认领，你们就别来。”他当然知道有些下流家伙在以实际行动玷污警徽，也给眼前的少女带来了不少困扰。但他能做什么呢？他什么都做不了。他只能在看得见的地方保护这两个孩子，可他知道，不管是过去、现在还是将来，这两个孩子可能会在他看不见的地方遭受苦难。  
安妮罗洁将签好字的记事板递给老警察：“也许……不会有下次了。我们明天就搬家了。”  
“是吗……”老警察不知该说什么，只能无意义地附和了一句。  
“这些年承蒙您关照了。”安妮罗洁向老警察鞠躬致谢。  
“别这么说。职责而已。”老警察仓皇地站了起来，他摆着手，示意安妮罗洁不用道谢，“搬到别的地方去，自己要注意安全。”少女长得太过美丽，老警察实在不敢想象，这世间还有多少恶意在等待着她。他只希望那个金发的男孩快些长大，只有这样，他才能守护这个一直在勉强自己，努力为弟弟撑起一片天的少女。  
“会的。”安妮罗洁感激地望着眼前人。她很清楚，这些年来如果不是老警察和几个善良的辖区警察的留心看护，姐弟俩可能会面对更多的困境。老警察帮他们解决了很多问题，从上学路上纠缠安妮罗洁的小流氓到半夜在马路上发酒疯的父亲。安妮罗洁始终相信，这世界上还是好人比较多——这是她和莱因哈特最为不同的地方。  
“人在醒酒室。已经喂了醒酒药。”老警察指了指右侧的某个房间，“你们去看一眼，然后就回去吧。”如果不是他一会儿就该下班了，他也不会在凌晨六点叫孩子来签字。签了字就表示家属知情，警局不用对醉酒者的生命负责。这年头可没有什么真心实意热爱工作的基层执法者。大家做这些工作，也不过是在勉强糊口罢了。考虑到两个孩子确实无法搬动父亲，通常来说，塞巴斯蒂安会在警局呆到酒醒，然后再自己回去。老警察曾经试图和塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔谈谈，但是那个家伙根本听不进去任何人说的话。什么责任义务，对他来说都不如一杯既甘甜又苦涩的醉生梦死之药来得重要。  
和这样的父亲生活在一起，宛若地狱。老警察望着两个孩子远去的背影，忍不住摇头。  
回到空空如也的家中，安妮罗洁的心也是空的。  
她从莱因哈特带出家门的水壶中倒了些许热水，轻啜一口，暖和身心。  
“搬家公司的车大概十点钟到，你可以再睡一会。”安妮罗洁这样对莱因哈特说着。  
“……”莱因哈特站在一堆纸箱和塑料储物箱之间不发一语。  
“想吃早餐吗？”  
莱因哈特依旧一言不发。安妮罗洁知道，他在生气。为一个明明已经宣布再也不在乎的人而生气。  
“只有白吐司了哦。”安妮罗洁径自继续着话题，“没有牛奶了。随便喝点茶吧。”她应该还能再刮下一点茶末来。  
“嗯。”自顾自地生气了一会儿，莱因哈特终于勉强地回应了姐姐一声。  
“莱因哈特。”  
“嗯？”  
“人是没有办法选择出身的。”安妮罗洁试图用自己的方式劝说莱因哈特与这个世界和解，“父亲，母亲，家人，都是一出生就被命运捆绑赠送的。有的时候，不去想那么多，接受眼前的一切，会对自己比较好。”这不是鸵鸟主义的至理名言，而是让自己的人生不那么沉重的减负法。安妮罗洁当然明白自己现在的生活并不是真正意义上的幸福，可她是个善良真诚又有耐心的孩子，从某种角度来说，她和她的母亲克拉林贝尔很相似，她们都擅长忍受苦难，在一切多舛面前，像河床上的淘金工一般，淘洗出那一点点的闪烁的温暖与幸福之光。即便这一周拮据得只吃得上花椰菜，安妮罗洁也能变着法地做出七种菜式，每天都不一样。只要在餐桌上看到莱因哈特大快朵颐的样子，再多的辛酸，安妮罗洁都能把它抛在脑后。  
只要和弟弟生活在一起，那就是世界上最幸福的事情。  
而对于莱因哈特来说，只要姐姐是幸福的，他便是幸福的。  
这样的相依为命，对于这对姐弟而言，真不知是幸运还是不幸。  
莱因哈特努力不去看姐姐期待的眼神，他在良久的沉默后，这样回答道：“我并不是在抱怨自己的人生，而是在替他虚掷于酒精中的光阴和无责任感的人生感到遗憾罢了。”老成得不像是十岁孩子说出的话。  
安妮罗洁一时间竟不知该如何回应。  
如果……如果莱因哈特不那么聪慧敏锐，如果他能保持着与年龄相符的天真，那该多好。安妮罗洁有时候也会这样不切实际地想着。  
可是，失去了对世界的洞察力和闯入世界的勇气的莱因哈特，就不再是她所认识的莱因哈特了。安妮罗洁突然有些患得患失。

“我回来了。”上午九点，塞巴斯蒂安·冯·缪杰尔踩着点和搬家公司的卡车一起抵达即将告别的旧居。  
“早上好，爸爸。”安妮罗洁打开大门，指引搬运工们将大件家具先搬上车。  
“‘只有卸货没有安置’是什么意思？”十岁的莱因哈特看着合同，皱起眉头。  
“意思就是我们只管到了目的地给你们卸车，”开车的司机好心解释道：“看你们家就俩孩子忙前忙后的也不容易，顶多帮你们把家具都抬进屋子里去。什么家具上二楼啊，你们就另外雇人吧。”  
“哈？”莱因哈特震惊于这种明显已经属于欺诈范畴的合同。  
“别这么看着我，我们是有全包套餐的，可你家大人就买了个运输服务。”啧，这小鬼的眼神活像要吃人。  
莱因哈特挑起眉毛，冷冷地看向手足无措地站在门边的父亲。  
塞巴斯蒂安局促地捏着自己的衣角。他不会告诉任何人，他害怕莱因哈特的目光。是的，他惧怕自己的儿子。他不明白自己为什么会产生这样的情绪，也许是因为自己总是让儿子一次又一次地失望，也许是因为自己总是无法好好地履行身为一个父亲应尽的职责，也许……塞巴斯蒂安垂下眼帘。那个襁褓中的，有着一头柔软金发的婴儿转瞬间就长成了十岁的少年。那双眼睛的颜色明明与自己的一模一样，眼神却截然不同。当莱因哈特以那种掺杂了不屑与失望的眼神望着他时，塞巴斯蒂安觉得自己简直一文不值。  
“我……我想省一点钱……”塞巴斯蒂安试图辩解，但辩解的声音在莱因哈特的注视下愈发地微弱。  
莱因哈特什么也没说。  
他能说什么呢，说什么都是徒劳。

搬家公司的车缓缓地开走了。莱因哈特站在院门边，午后的日光洒在灌木丛上。隔壁邻居家的屋顶看上去可比他们家新多了。不过这并不是他应该在意的。他现在应该做的是……  
“啊，那个，我出去一下！”不过归置了两三件大家具，塞巴斯蒂安匆匆拿起外套，便向门外走去。屋子里还有大把的纸箱没拆，安妮罗洁快步从二楼的房间走出来，她倚在栏杆上，急切地阻止着父亲：“爸爸，还有好多东西没规整，你……”  
话音还未落下，便听见门合上的声音。莱因哈特站在院子里，冷冷地看着父亲落荒而逃。  
安妮罗洁下意识地紧紧抓住扶手。  
她很清楚塞巴斯蒂安要去哪里。她也明白塞巴斯蒂安为什么离开。她的父亲总在不擅长的事情前逃跑，如同今天这样，他不擅长搬家，更不擅长收拾，当他意识到这一点时，就迫切地需要大量酒精来帮助自己忘记这件事。  
塞巴斯蒂安借助酒精的力量来忘却自己的一无是处。  
相似的场景一而再再而三地出现，少年和少女的心早已疲惫不堪。  
门再一次打开，走进来的，不是安妮罗洁期待着回头的塞巴斯蒂安，而是莱因哈特。  
少女眼中的光芒黯淡下去。  
“院子似乎前任房主在离开前已经整理过了，草坪和灌木都不需要修整——我看到车库里有除草工具，这倒是可以省下一些钱。”莱因哈特试图让姐姐开心一些，但他并不擅长安慰别人，只能说一些转移安妮罗洁注意力的话题。  
“是吗……”安妮罗洁的回应有些微弱。  
“先把房间收拾出来如何？”莱因哈特这样建议着。只要晚上能睡觉就行，剩下的可以慢慢整理，并不急于一时。  
“也好。”安妮罗洁点头，“那么，你负责擦窗户？”  
“交给我吧！”  
“不可以爬到阁楼的窗户外面去哦。”  
“啊……”  
“这种失望的声音……你还真想爬到屋顶上去啊？”  
“不行吗？  
“不行！注意安全！”  
“让我注意安全，那姐姐你又在做什么呢？！”莱因哈特被安妮罗洁吓了一跳。他用手扶住了钢琴，往楼梯上一看，安妮罗洁已经用打包用的木箱板在楼梯上铺好了倾斜的坡道，她麻利地用绳子捆住钢琴，绳子的另一端拴在二楼的柱子上。  
“搬钢琴。”真是言简意赅的回答。  
“这太重了还是雇人来……”  
“放心吧，我们第二次搬家时，妈妈也是这么把钢琴搬到二楼去的。”安妮罗洁这样说着，自后头推动钢琴。  
莱因哈特赶忙跳上楼梯，在前头拽住绳子，将钢琴向上拉。  
漫长得犹如过了一个世纪。钢琴平稳地抵达了二楼，姐弟俩坐在地上，大口地呼吸着空气。  
“姐姐你真是厉害啊。”莱因哈特由衷地佩服着姐姐。  
“虽然没试过，不过说不定我能拖得动爸爸哦。”安妮罗洁这样道：“我是唯一一个连续三年都拿运动会铅球第一名的女孩。”  
“……”莱因哈特觉得，姐姐搞不好真的是力大无穷。  
“休息一会儿就得赶快继续整理房间，在太阳落山之前我们得给自己弄出能睡觉的房间。”安妮罗洁催促着莱因哈特，“虽然看着挺干净的，但是边角还是有些地方需要打扫。你到侧面看一下墙体上有没有霉点。如果有的话，明天得找人来看看管道。”安妮罗洁在家务方面几乎万能——她甚至会自己修抽水马桶。生活让她如此，她也顺从地接受了这个现实。  
“好的。”莱因哈特麻利地站了起来。  
墙上似乎没什么霉点。看起来这套房子虽说有些年头，但保养得还算不错。莱因哈特满意地点点头，他仰视着二楼，向后退了几步，转过身——  
一抹红色跃入眼帘。  
隔着爬满绿植的矮篱笆，有个年纪相仿的少年站在那儿。红色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。  
不知道他什么时候开始就站在那儿了，莱因哈特望着他，那陌生的男孩有些腼腆地笑了。如湖水般清澈的眼睛里盈满笑意，有那么一瞬间，莱因哈特仿佛感觉到一阵风吹进他的心田。  
“你好。”  
“你好。”  
简短平淡的问候。  
“我叫莱因哈特，莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，你叫什么名字？”新来的少年率先向邻居的少年伸出手。  
“齐格弗里德，齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯。”红发少年仅仅犹豫了一秒，便握住了那只伸来的手。如此便握住了未来的全部世界。  
“齐格弗里德，好俗气的名字啊——不过吉尔菲艾斯这个姓氏倒是蛮好听的，颇有诗意，这样吧，从今以后，我都用姓来称呼你吧……”  
“莱因哈特——”安妮罗洁推开窗子，呼唤着弟弟。  
“姐姐，这是吉尔菲艾斯，齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特向姐姐挥手。  
“你好，齐格。要和弟弟做好朋友哦。”午后的阳光洒落在少女金色的头发上，白皙的面庞在日光下仿佛闪闪发光。  
红发的少年怔怔地看着金发的姐弟。时光在他脚下变得很慢很慢，多年以后，年轻的齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯提督仍然会记得，那相遇的一瞬间。  
即便有着再多的困苦与艰难，这对姐弟依然在泥泞的人世间跋涉向前。  
历史的洪流轰鸣着，席卷着整个宇宙。这些细碎的碎片，最终被包括当事人在内的所有人，忘却在了记忆的长河里。

ENDE


End file.
